Mudanza
by mimichanMC
Summary: una de mis historias favoritas de st tail, Meimi tiene qe mudarse de Seika, pero esto en lugar de alejarla de las personas que mas quiere logra acercarla mas. FIC REEDITADO CAPITULO FIANL ARRIBA A DISFRUTARLO
1. capitulo 1: la partida

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa... en serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión y sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**"Mudanza"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 1: _**

**_La partida_**

_Un regalo de cumpleaños... Que siempre quise_

Nota preliminar: por esta vez y por que realmente me gustan como se oyen estos nombres y ser una ocasión especial no latinizare los nombres de los personajes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- ¿te mudas?- dijo Seira sorprendida delante de la pequeña pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

.- Si Seira, me mudare. – dijo a chica sin contener la mar de sus ojos

.- Pero... ¿como?... ¿por que?

.- Papá consiguió "trabajo" en una compañía con ayuda de mi abuelo y nos iremos a Tokio en una semana

.- Meimi...

.- Seira... Saint Tail...eso se acabo, se acabo Seira - dijo abrazando a la joven novicia de la que también le salían lagrimas de los ojos, completamente desconsolada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

St. Tail corría aprisa por los tejados de la ciudad se Seikan con e joven detective pisándole los talones, solo faltaban un par de cuadras para que ella llegara a donde había dejado sus globos, todo estaba bien planeado para ese momento, que ella no quería que llegara, conteniendo una lagrima que quería resbalar por su mejilla. Se detuvo de pronto, como a diez pasos de él. La actitud no paso desapercibida para Asuka jr. que también se detuvo esperando un truco como los que siempre usaba. Mas ella se quedo quieta durante varios segundos, después lo volteo a ver. Él aun en la oscuridad de la noche noto una media sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Daiki... – dijo la chica.

.- ... – él se sorprendió un poco ella no lo había llamado nunca por su nombre de pila.

.- Gracias – dijo de pronto en voz baja, pero audible apenas para él.

.- ¿Gracias? – dijo sin entender - ¿Gracias de que?

.- Esta ha sido la aventura mas hermosa de mi vida – dijo mientras un lagrima que quería contener de pronto resbalaba ya por su mejilla – te lo agradezco mucho... te quiero tonto detective.

Ella corrió entonces, él aunque lo quiso no se pudo mover, en ese instante de quietud lo entendió, ella se estaba despidiendo, recupero la movilidad solo para ver a St. Tail escapar con sus globos, mientras mas oficiales llegaban a su espalda...ella se había despedido de él, definitivamente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa mañana Meimi había llegado con la mirada vacía y sin luz a su escuela, su sonrisa característica había desaparecido, incluso la usual pelea matutina con Asuka Jr. No había habido tal. Ella solo estaba hay mirado su pupitre, con la mirada perdida, la misma actitud tenía la chica de cabello castaño detrás de ella y la profesora cada vez que las miraba, lo que tenía a un par de ojos muy observadores muy desconcertado, unos ojos azabaches que miraban con atención a Meimi.

A la hora del receso la chica se quedo en el salón, no tenía ninguna intención de salir, su animo estaba por los suelos. "por que... por que me tengo que ir, yo soy muy feliz aquí...si yo pudiera".

----------------------------------- FLASH BACK --------------------------------

.- Seira yo no me quiero ir, yo soy muy feliz aquí – dio la chica de cabello color cobre sobre el pecho de la novicia.

.- ¿Por que te iras?

.- Papá ha tenido una racha muy mala, no ha habido trabajo para él, mi abuelo que vive hay le ofrece trabajo en una fabrica de textiles, y papá a decidido que es lo mejor para todos, así que nos iremos esta semana Seira

.- Cuanto lo siento Meimi... – dijo al joven novicia de verdad acongojada.

.- Quisiera tanto poder robar –dijo enojada – robar para mi, para poder ayudar a mi familia, para mi...

.- Meimi sabes que no puedes hacer eso

.- ¡Por que Seira¿por que no puedo usar el don que me dieron para mi¿por qué? – dijo echándose ahora en el regazo de la novicia y mojando su albo habito, mientras gotas de agua salada también caían en su cabello.

----------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --------------------------------

.- Haneoka

.- Al escuchar esa voz Meimi lazo la vista y se topo con dos profundos y preocupados ojos negros.

.- Asuka jr...

.- ¿Te pasa algo...? – dijo con duda - ¿te puedo ayudar?

.- No... – solo logro decir con media voz.

.- Es que... estado muy triste el día de hoy...

.- Asuka... – ella se levanto y quedo frente a él mientras sentía que las piernas no la soportaban – es que yo...

No dijo mas, pronto Meimi estaba en los brazos de Asuka llorando sin consuelo colgada de su cuello.

Él estaba bastante confundido, no sabía que hacer, ella lloraba en sus brazos, colgada de su cuello, sentía tibias lagrimas caer en su camisa blanca, se quedo quiero sin saber como parar los sollozos profundos y dolorosos de la chica.

Meimi lloro tratando de sacar todo su dolor en esas lagrimas, no podía dejar de pensar ahora justo en él, ella no podía negarse a si misma que le dolía dejarlo a él. Ella perdería toda la protección y la paz que él chico de cabello negro le transmitía, ella sabia que en ningún otro lugar de mundo encontraría a nadie que la hiciera sentir tan segura en sus brazos.

Asuka no sabía como responder, no sabía que pensar, fue hasta que dejo de pensar que sus brazos se cruzaron firmes sobre su espalda y la abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarla, casi meciéndola, solo buscaba que ella no llorara, quería darle paz.

-- -- -- -- -- RING... RING... RING... -- -- -- -- -- --

La campana de final de receso sonó, ella por reflejo se alejo de él y se sentó en su lugar mientras él la miraba confuso, los demás empezaron a entrar.

.- Gracias.

.- Haneoka.

No hubo manera de peguntarle mas, todos entraron haciendo difícil el hecho. Él se sentó en su lugar y ella volvió a su anterior estado.

La mañana transcurrió muy extraña, todos veían tristes a sus amigas pero nadie sabía la causa, fue la maestra quien despejó las dudas, 5 minutos antes de salir la maestra llamo a todos.

.- Chicos – dijo bastante triste – hoy hay una noticia muy triste que quiero darles – dijo y exhalo un hondo suspiro para poder hablar – el día de hoy una de sus compañeras dejara nuestro grupo.

Todo el salón guardo silencio, poniendo atención. ¿Quien era la pregunta sin respuesta que todos querían oír? Asuka miro con pánico a Meimi.

.- Ven por favor. - la maestra dijo y una chica cabello color cobre se levanto ante la mirada atónita de todos, en unos pasos llego a su lado – su compañera Haneoka Meimi se mudara este fin de semana Tokio y por ello dejara la escuela. Quiere despedirse de todos.

Ella se puso delante del escritorio y exhalo un muy hondo suspiro y volteo a ver a todos con una media sonrisa, todos se veían muy tristes Manato estaba al borde de la lágrima Kyoko y Ryoko otro tanto al lado de Seira y Daiki mirándola de una forma indescriptible.

.- Amigos muchas gracias a todos, por su amistad, por tolerarme tal y como soy, se que soy muy problemática, un poco ruidosa y muy despistada y todos han sido mis amigos a pesar de eso – miro a Daiki especialmente con ternura – han sido todos muy buenos y ha sido muy divertido estar aquí...pero no se desanimen – dijo sabiendo que eso era en parte mentira – Tokio no esta tan lejos y puedo venir a visitarlos, los voy a extrañar mucho.

Dicho eso último muchos de sus compañeros se levantaron y la abrazaron mientras Manato literalmente lloraba sus pies. Solo dos se había quedado fijos en su lugar.

.- No volverá – dijo la chica de cabellos castaños a su espalda.

.- ¿Que...? – dijo el volteando a ver a Seira.

.- Ella no volverá Asuka, ella esta dejando muchas cosas aquí que le duele dejar, si ella se va, es definitivo, ella no volverá, yo lo se.

Él escucho a Seira con un dolor en el pecho, no sabía del todo por que, pero en ese momento él sintió como si se partiera en dos, un pensamiento solo salto a su cabeza. "Al menos ella será libre..."

Esta vez ambos no pudieron disimularlo, ella atrapada entre todos sus compañeros no pudo evitar la fija y pesada mirada de Daiki sobre ella, la respondió con tristeza, ya no podía pretender que a la persona ala que mas difícil le era dejar era él, por todo lo que él significaba. "si supiera que lo logro... él logro hacerme prisionera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ese día al llegar a casa, la casa e Meimi se sentía tan fría. Todos los muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas, no floreros, no ruido en la cocina, no papá haciendo trucos en la sala tapizándolo todo con rosas, solo sabanas blancas, todo se sentía tan frío.

.- ya llegue. - Dijo en la puerta.

.- entra hija – dijo su mamá con su papá en las escaleras comiendo comida en cajas de restauran- ¿como te fue hoy?

.- Ya me despedí de todos.

.- Ya veo...esta todo listo entonces.

.- Si mamá...todo listo - dijo bajando la mirada para que no vieran lo afligida que estaba.

.- ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

.- No mamá estoy cansada ¿puedo ir a dormir?

.- Pasa hija, duerme bien, mañana será un día largo.

Ambos padres vieron a su hija subir a su habitación, la que seria su habitación por última vez.

La noche comenzó a correr, lluvia caía a caudales afuera mientras ella estaba en la cama. Por mas que lo deseó, el sueño no la pudo atrapar, solo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que era su futuro inmediato, el techo blanco de la habitación pronto se empezó a hacer frustrante, así que se levanto de la cama, sin mas que poder hacer se sentó al borde de la ventana y vio la lluvia caer, las ramas del árbol literalmente golpeaban la ventana, sin poder evitarlo recordó de pronto cuantas veces había subido y bajado por las ramas de ese árbol para ir a alguna misión, una misión con ese joven y tonto detective.

.- Daiki – sin querer recordó el abrazo que le había dado en la mañana, tan calido y tan reconfortante. No sabía si estar agradecida o de pronto odiarlo por eso, por que él tenía que ser así con ella justo en ese momento, en el que ella prefería odiarlo en vez de... - nunca pensé que te extrañaría tanto...y pensar que un no me he ido.

En otro punto de Seikan, en otra habitaron, alguien tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

Asuka ahora entendía muchas cosas... la extraña despedida. Él esta ese momento no se había dado cuanta cuanto llenaba ella su vida, todas las mañanas al verla en el salón ya sabía que seria un día especial, peleas de amistad que habían inventado a través de su muy extraña amistad... tantas aventuras…tantos retos... tanta rivalidad. ¿Ella lo sabría¿ella sabría que eran solo por amistad? Pero todo acaba de pronto, sus peleas y todo lo que ella era en su vida. Hasta ese día al tenerla desconsolada contra su pecho entendió cuanto la extrañaría y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Él supo que toda esa noche no lo alcanzaría el sueño así que salio de la cama oyendo la lluvia caer y se sentó en el escritorio, miro el techo por largo rato, quiso pensar que el techo tenía una gotera cuando sintió una gota tibia resbalar por su mejilla derecha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día amaneció muy temprano con los pitidos del camión de Mudanza en el pórtico de la casa de la familia Haneoka. La mudanza empezaba ya, los hombres empezaron a sacar las cosas de la cocina y de la estancia mientras arriba, las personas recogían las últimas cosas que necesitaban y las subían al automóvil. Seira lego a casa de Meimi temprano para ayudarla y despedirse, pronto toda la habitación estuvo limpia y vacía.

.- No volverás... ¿verdad?- dijo casi conociendo la respuesta.

.- No – dijo mirándola – esto me esta costando mucho trabajo amiga, dejarte a ti a todos mis amigos, las misiones de Saint Tail, y ...

.- Entiendo – dijo afligida, no quiso ponerla mas triste a ella aun y dijo con mas animo – ¿me escribirás verdad?

.- Si Sara – dijo con una media sonrisa – sin importar a donde yo vaya siempre seremos amigas, a pesar de todo.

.- Yo... – Seira saco alo de su bolso y lo puso en sus manos sin dejar que se lo devolviera - esto no me sirve más a mi.

.- Seira... – Meimi miro el camafeo de Saint Tail que había llevado a la capilla se Seira antes – esto...

.- No creo que tu teoría sea cierta, no creo que tu magia provenga de ese camafeo si no de ti, además aunque así fuera, no creo que Asuka estuviera conforme con el cambio.

.- Oh Seira – su amiga la abrazo mientras lloraba de nuevo.

Pasaron así un par de minutos, hasta que Meimi vio por la ventana, primero a su padres subiendo las ultimas cosas y luego a un chico corriendo a esa dirección, soltó a su amiga son previo aviso y hecho a correr escaleras abajo, Seira miro entonces hacia la ventana y vio a dos chicos acercarse a media calle... ella necesitaba despedirse también de él.

Asuka miro los autos aparcados en la entrada de la casa de Meimi y pudo descansar un poco, fue cuando vio a la chica de cabello rojo salir corriendo a su lado, pensó que quizá seria la última vez que vería a la chica de cabello rojo correr de esa forma.

.- Asuka – dijo Meimi muy sorprendida a su lado - ¿que haces aquí?

.- Pensé que ya no te alcanzaría.- dijo respirando hondo recuperando el aliento.

.- Estamos a punto de irnos.

.- Toma – le extendió un largo sobre amarillo y ella lo tomó – te voy a extrañar.

.- Asuka...

.- No digas nada Haneoka, léelo al llegar a tu destino.

Un claxon empezó a sonar, eran los papá de Meimi ya dentro solo la estaban esperando.

.- Ya debo irme – dijo muy triste de nuevo.

.- Cuídate mucho Haneoka – dijo extendiendo la mano – ella lo tomo gustosa y le sonrió.

.- Tu también.

Después de eso ella lo soltó y se dirigió al auto, una chica llego al lado de Asuka y se quedo junto a él. Meimi miro hacia atrás y vio a sus dos mejores amigos en la acera viéndola partir, no quiso pensarlo pero no pudo evitarlo... tuvo miedo de que fuera la última vez. Los dos chicos no pensaban algo distinto, con un sensación amarga en la boca la vieron partir esperando que no fuera la ultima vez que la pudieran ver.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**nota de autora: **_

_He descubirto una muy mala tendencia en mi, los shots de st tail son muyyyyyyy largos jeje este es otro shot que tenia en otra pagina pero no habia subido aqui pues tiene muchos detalles y fue un poco complicado editarlo y que me agradara la edicion espero que si tiene un poco de curiosidad de ver la edicion original que francamente quedo muy linda se den una buelta por la pagina de mision anime, es facil llegar, solo vayan a google, escriban mimi chan en busqueda en español (si, lo reconosco, estoy bastante orgullosa que pueda escribir mi nick en google y haya resultados jeje ) y aparecera en primer lugar aqui lo dividire al igual que factor conquista para que sea mas facil leerlo, creo que hare lo mismo con elde "¿quieres ser mi amigo?" para quien quiera releerlo mas comodamante, aqui dejo la primera parte, prometo ya apurarme con mis demas fics, el paso 9 inedito de factor conquista ya esta casi listo pronto se los entregare lo prometo._

_**bueno ojala y les guste esta historia por favor dejenme un review vale, saben que me encanta recibirlos**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	2. capitulo 2: ¿amigos?

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa... en serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión y sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**"Mudanza"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 2: _**

**_¿amigos?_**

_Un regalo de cumpleaños... Que siempre quise_

Nota preliminar: por esta vez y por que realmente me gustan como se oyen estos nombres y ser una ocasión especial no latinizare los nombres de los personajes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dentro de varias horas la familia completa llegaba a Tokio al distrito de Chichubu tama hay habían grandes compañías textiles y una importante vía ferroviaria era un pueblo muy grane, pero ellos se dirigieron a las orillas, dentro el pueblo era singularmente hermoso, había por todos lados que miraran grandes montañas nevadas. Hay vivían su abuelo, el les tenía preparada una casa para que llegaran. Entrada mas del medio día llegaron a la dirección indicada, al entrar la escena era muy bella, era una casa grande de dos pisos de paredes blancas un amplio jardín con árboles e manzano y un árbol de cerezos en uno de los costados de la casa, toda al casa estaba rodeada por una barda con una enredadera que la hizo pensar enseguida que lo fácil que seria subir y bajar por ella si lo necesitara, solo un segundo después recordó que ya no lo necesitaría.

En la puerta de la barda de viejo pino y labrada en girasoles estaba un anciano de barba corta, delgado, pelo cano y sonrisa jovial con mirada marrón, muy parecido a su papá que ya los esperaba.

.- Hijo por fin han llegado – dijo acercándose a el papá de Meimi en un efusivo abrazo.

.- Hola papá – dijo respondiendo familiarmente – si ya llegamos.

.- Muy buenas tardes señor Cardona – dijo la mamá de Meimi en una reverencia mientras ella permanecía a su espalda un tanto nerviosa.

.- Vaya Eimi, cuanto tiempo tiene que no nos vemos, muchos años.

.- Papá... ella es- dijo sacando a su hija de las espaldas de su mamá – mi hija Meimi

.- Así que tú eres Meimi – dijo el anciano agachándose para quedar a su altura – la última vez que te vi, tú aun estabas en el vientre de tu mamá sabias, me hubiera gustado verte crecer pero tuve que viajar tanto – dijo mientras ella miraba aun el piso apenada – eres igual de bella que tu madre.

.- Gracias señor – dijo mirando aun el piso.

.- No me digas señor, soy tu abuelo, llámame así.

.- Esta bien.

.- Pero vamos – dijo levantándose del piso – les tengo preparado una comida deliciosa aquí en el jardín mientras la gente de la mudanza hace su trabajo así que... vamos a comer.

Así entre platicas de viejos recuerdos de sus padres y su abuelo el tiempo paso rápido y llego la noche, todo dentro de su nueva casa estaba aun en cajas pero las camas estaban levantadas y los muebles en su lugar, solo era cuestión de sacudir y decorara de nuevo, de eso su mamá seguro se encargaría al día siguiente con cierto deleite.

Así esa noche Meimi estaba en su habitación llena de cajas, solo la cama y el escritorio estaba en su lugar, la ropa y sus cosas seguían en las maletas, lo único que tenía en las manos era su camafeo... su camafeo presionándolo contra su pecho mientras miraba al norte, mirando hacia las luces de la cuidad que hacían un marco interesante. Mirando las luces pero sin mirarlas, parecía como si quisiera mirar mas allá de las luces, como si mirara hacia el pequeño pueblo de donde si se sentía parte, mirara las silenciosa calles de Nerima, silencio solo roto por gatos y perros y de cuando en cuando por la misteriosa ladrona dueña del sol y de la luna que era seguida por un tonto y lento detective.

Fue entonces que lo recordó, abrió su maletín pequeño y extrajo de él el largo sobre amarillo, saco un lámpara y la puso en un buró. Se pregunto antes de atreverse solo a abrirla que es lo que diría su cartas, o sabía lo que había pasado con Daiki incluso antes de irse él había sido singularmente amable, y parecía que en verdad le dolía que ella se fuera, que realmente la iba a extrañar¿se equivocaría?... no, esperaba que no, por que ella sabía que si lo extrañaría mucho, por todo lo que el era en su vida, su rival, su detective, su amigo y quizá... quizá mucho mas. Así, en medio de un desorden aun de sus pensamientos y sus emociones por todos los cambios ocurridos en tan poco tiempo se dispuso a leer su carta y de alguna manera sentirse de nuevo en Seikan:

_Meimi:_

_¿Sabes que hora es...?_

_Son las 2 de la madrugada, y no puedo dormir. Hoy en la mañana la maestra nos dijo que te irías de Seikan, poco antes tu llorabas en mis brazos...no se como explicar eso...se el motivo de tus lagrimas hasta ahora que lo he pensado detenidamente... tu no quieres irte de Seikan... y ahora lo se yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras._

_Eres una de mis mejores amigas, se que te ha de costar mucho trabajo creerlo, todo el tiempo estamos peleando, cada día como un habito. Pero sabes... yo no discuto por querer molestarte o de verdad llevarte la contraria... bueno a veces si... pero lo hacia mas, por que era divertido, tengo costumbres que seguro no entenderías, pero yo discuto con las personas que quiero, si no fueras mi amiga ni siquiera me importaría lo que tu dijeras y te tomaría a la ligera pero no puedo._

_Creo que tu en parte también eres uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales nunca abandone el caso de Saint Tail, tu siempre me decías que lo haría, que me rendiría, y sabes creo que lo hacía solo para demostrarte a ti que no lo haría... ahora quizás todo cambie...yo se que tu lo sabes._

_No se si empezamos esta mistad bien o mal, pero creo que nunca nos comportamos como amigos normales. ¿Me darías una oportunidad para hacerlo?_

_Nunca te pedí una disculpa y se que quizás es un poco tarde para hacerlo pero..._

_¿Me disculparías por todo lo que te haya hecho y te haya enfadado?_

_Casi extraño una respuesta como "tendrás que esforzarte mas que eso Daiki Asuka Júnior"... y aun ni siquiera te he visto partir._

_Todos vamos a extrañarte mucho...yo también no lo dudes. Ojala y me puedas escribir, desde Tokio esperare ansioso todas tus cartas, en verdad. Cuídate mucho y espero que no te cueste mucho trabajo acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida, se muy feliz...es lo único que espero._

_Tu amigo: Daiki Asuka Júnior. _

Meimi tomo la carta y la apretó contra su pecho, una sensación calida la recorrió de pies a cabeza, la sensación de que alguien seguro la estará esperando en Seikan si algún día regresaba, así con ese sentimiento en el pecho, se quedo profundamente dormida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente ella se levanto con mayor animo, ese día sería su primer día de clases, no podía estar tan desanimada, por primera vez quizá se levanto con la decisión de atarse todo su cabello en una coleta alta, busco una falda y una blusa y se vistió. Al terminar vio de nuevo la carta y la doblo por la mitad para meterla de nuevo al sobre, lo sopeso y se dio cuenta de que tenia algo mas adentro, adentro había un collar, era una piedra transparente con una rosa adentro montado en una cadena de metal atrás leyó: _I love you very much. _"Daiki… él sabe que mi ingles es pésimo, por que lo hace"

Así en un rato mas una chica de cabello rojo falda blanca y blusa añil tenía locos a todos los estudiantes de la secundaria de Chichubu tama, ese día aun no portaba uniforme y llamaba mucho la atención además de su obvia belleza propia.

Dentro de un rato ella estaba en un salón de segundo grado, la maestra la presentaba delante de todos:

.- alumnos – dijo la profesora al salón lleno de 20 chicas y como 25 chicos – ella es Meimi Haneoka, la estudiante de transferencia a la que habíamos estado esperando, ella estudiara con nosotros desde el día de hoy, Meimi preséntate por favor.

.- Yo soy Meimi Haneoka, vengo desde la ciudad de Seika, tengo 14 años actualmente radico aquí en la ciudad de Tokio, espero que todos podamos ser buenos amigos – dijo he hizo una reverencia delante de todos, levanto la mirada y descubrió a todo el salón con le mismo gesto que respondió solo con una media sonrisa.

.- Por favor toma lugar detrás de Humaya – una chica en medio del salón levanto la mano – hay esta.

.- Gracias profesora.

Meimi camino hacia la chica de largo cabello marrón y ojos negros que de pronto la intimidaron, tomo asiento y la chica de ojos negros volteo a verla con una libreta y un bolígrafo.

.- yo soy Humaya Naoko, mucho gusto, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas Haneoka.

.- Llámame Meimi.

.- Bien Meimi... de nuevo, yo soy Naoko

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mientras lejos de hay las clases en el no cercano pueblo de Seikan en la escuela St. Paulia transcurrían hasta cierto punto frías, todo el salón de 2ª se mantenía en una terrible y aburrida calma, la maestra incluso daba la calase extrañando los suspiros impacientes de cierta pelirroja al fondo del salón, supuso que solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Para los estudiantes la situación no era distinta, uno por uno extrañaba ver entrar esa cascada de cabello rojo entrar por la puerta en una alegre "konichiwa" para reír, para llorar o para incluso pelear, pero uno por uno la extrañaba mucho.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una semana después………

Una semana después en la escuela St. Paulia Seira llegaba con una radiante sonrisa al salón, una sonrisa que nadie había visto en muchos días, gradualmente todos habían empezado a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Meimi pero no ella, y no Daiki en cierta medida, así que ver esa sonrisa era señal de que algo muy bueno había pasado. Llego al lado de Asuka y le sonrió el le respondió la sonrisa un poco extrañado.

.- konichiwa Asuka Júnior.

.- Konichiwa Seira- ella siguió sonriendo - ¿Qué pasa?

.- Correo – Asuka la miro intrigado y luego entendió

.- en serio, como … cuando… - Seira le extendió un sobre color blanco radiante y el enseguida lo tomo y vio en una punta "para el joven detective: Daiki Asuka Júnior"

.- dijo – justo en ese momento la campaña de entrada sonó – que no te la envió a tu casa por que nunca tuvo la delicadeza de preguntar el nombre fe tu calle… jajajajajaja

.- jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja – dio el también llenando toda el aula de energía.

A la hora de la salida al receso Asuka salio disparado hacia fuera, no le vieron ni el polvo la salir con un sobre en la mano.

_Asuka Jr.:_

_Espero que cuando estas líneas lleguen a tus manos estés muy bien en todos los aspectos._

_¿Las cosas están aburridas allá? No te preocupes ya llegaran nuevas aventuras._

_Yo…estoy bien, todos aquí se han portado muy amables conmigo, además hay muchas cosas que son en verdad parecidas a Seikan. Hay un chico llamado Konatsu que es igual que Manato, no me ha dejado ni a son ni a sombra, claro también hay una Keiko que esta enamorada de él y me detesta, y una chica llamada Naoko que ha sido liadísima, casi como Seira…aun así nunca los substituirían a ustedes… como tu no he encontrado a nadie._

_Los extraño mucho a todos, incluso nuestras peleas, no es así… amigo._

_En casa todo esta muy bien, papá extraña un poco su trabajo pero se esta acostumbrando, mamá se habitúa con rapidez, la gente cercana y mi abuelo la hacen sentir como en casa._

_La que aun no se acostumbra del todo soy yo…extraño mi casa, la escuela y a todos ustedes mis amigos… supongo que también es cuestión de acostumbrarme._

_Me despido, cuídense mucho, sobre todo tu, pronto te escribiré de nuevo… en cuanto tenga tu dirección. _

_Tú amiga…._

_Meimi Haneoka._

Daiki leyó al carta varias veces sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado en su pecho y con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella donde quiera que estuviera… miro al cielo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El cielo estaba azul claro, solo algunas nubes blancas color algodón estaban esparcidas aquí y allá, y el aire fresco corría en el camino a través de las ventanas del autobús, mirando el cielo un pensamiento puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- oye tu chica de las pocas sonrisas – dijo una chica de cabello castaño- y ese milagro.

.- Naoko… - dijo al pelirroja volteando la a ver a los ojos negros a los que empezaba a acostumbrarse – solo pensaba que las cartas que envié a Seikan deben haber llegado ya.

.- Ah claro…las cartas…y la carta para el joven detective Asuka jr. También mmmm

.- Ya basta con eso Naoko, te he dicho que entre Asuka jr. y yo no hay nada.

.- Si claro, por eso soltabas un suspiro cada 5 líneas al escribirla, crees que no lo note, eres muy obvia Meimi.

.- Naoko, enserio, entre él y yo nunca ha habido nada.

.- Si tú lo dices…entonces ¿por que no le haces caso a Konatsu?

.- No es mi tipo – dijo la chica devolviendo la mirada al ventanal.

.- Claro, los chicos de ojos azules, cabello rubio y bien parecido no son tu tipo.

.- Pues a decir verdad… no.

.- Claro – dijo dándole un codazo ligero para hacerla voltear de nuevo – solo los detectives de ojos negros y cabello rebelde con sonrisa de niño, verdad.

.- Ya – dijo sonrojada. - déjame…

.- Jaja jaja jaja

.- Chicos – dijo el profesor - ya llegamos aquí veremos la torre de Tokio y después iremos al museo de historia natural.

.- Vamos ya, y deja de decir locuras.

.- Si claro, locuras.

Ambas chicas salieron del autobus para caminar a la torre, "solo espero que hayan llegado con bien las cartas me pregunto que estara pasando por ella... asuka junior" ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de subr al ascensor.

_continuara..._

* * *

_**Nota de autora**: hey que yo nunca dejare mis historias de St Tail pase lo que pase jeje_

_shian shen _

_mimi chan_


	3. Capitulo 3: Cartas

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa... en serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión y sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**"Mudanza"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 3: _**

**_Cartas_**

_Un regalo de cumpleaños... Que siempre quise_

Nota preliminar: por esta vez y por que realmente me gustan como se oyen estos nombres y ser una ocasión especial no latinizare los nombres de los personajes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tres días después………

.- cielos es tarde, es tarde. – Meimi bajaba corriendo las escalera de su casa a toda prisa con libretas tratando de entrar en la mochila a fuerzas – me quede dormida.

.- Al menos toma un jugo hija – le dijo su mama en la cocina extendiéndole un vaso con jugo de naranja.

.- Gracias mamá – Meimi tomo el vaso bebiéndolo a prisa tomando al mismo tiempo los zapatos en la entrada, había terminado apenas de calzarse cuando en la rendija de la puerta cayeron varios sobres. Sintió una sensación única en el pecho y las levanto – Seira, Manato, Rioko, Kioko, Lina – y vio el último sobre – Asuka… ahaaaaaaaaaaa

.- Hija ¿que pasa? – dijo sus papa y su mama al oírla gritar de esa manera.

.- Me han llegado cartas de de todos, ah y una postal para ustedes de Seira… es tarde ya me voy.

Así la chica Salió corriendo con una suntuosa sonrisa de la casa mientras sus papas la veían. Reía tan poco en la casa que una sola de su sonrisa llenaba la casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A la hora del receso una chica estaba sentada sobre la copa de un árbol con varios sobres sobre una falda plisada azul, que acompañaba a un chaleco del mismo color y una blusa de mangas en globo blanca. Vio todas y empezó a escogen cual abrir, abrió primero la de Seira.

_Querida amiga Meimi: _

_Espero que estés muy bien, todos aquí estamos muy bien, extrañándote mucho._

_No sanes lo diferente que todo ha sido aquí sin ti, todos empezamos a acostumbrarnos poco apoco pero no es fácil, se nota tanto tu ausencia cada mañana, falta tu risa en toda la aula, tus suspiros en matemáticas y hasta tus gritos con Daiki… creo que de todos él es el que mas te extraña, ha estado tan callado y pensativo últimamente, no creo que se deba solo a la ausencia de St. Tail creo que también te extraña mucho a ti… creo que él se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas, bueno tarde o temprano iba a pasar._

_Sabes, Manato esta saliendo con Lina, lo puedes creer. Yo no podía. Manato lloro tanto cuando te fuiste y Lina lo animo muy a su manera, y ahora están saliendo juntos, se ven tan singularmente bien así. _

_Rioko y Kioko siguen siendo las mismas, siempre buscando a los chicos y haciendo las veces en algún misterio, están algo sorprendidas y tristes por la desaparición de St. Tail pero creo que también se acostumbraran._

_Yo sigo extrañando mucho amabas, ha venido tanta gente a la capilla y es horrible no poder hacer nada al respecto, me siento tan impotente de volver a lo mismo que al principio… supongo que debo acostumbrarme también._

_Parece que hubiera escrito solo para afligirte, espero que no… no te voy a entristecer, se que también estas algo deprimida, y que tampoco te acostumbras, tenemos todos que hacer el esfuerzo, seguro todo saldrá bien al final. Salúdame mucho a todos tus nuevos amigos, en especial a Naoko._

"_Que la luz del universo te guié y te permita hacer el bien"_

_Seira._

La siguiente carta tenia solo un par de líneas, que mas que asustarla como debería la hizo reír:

_**Haneoka: **_

_**Solo te escribo para decirte que ahora yo salgo con Sawatari, si se te ocurre volver aun que solo de visita, eres bien venida, pero no le toques un pelo.**_

_**Takamiya.**_

_Hola Meimi:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, nosotras estamos muy bien. (Nosotras somos **Rioko y Kioko**) pero te extrañamos mucho._

_No sabes cuantas cosas han pasado por aquí, Rioko sale con un chico del B llamado Kio, no es muy guapo pero esta bien y las noticia del año. **MANATO Y LINA SON NOVIOS**, nadie lo podía creer, ellos pareja, era como querer que tu y él lo fueran, pero ya vez las cosas que pasan._

_El que ha estado muy achicopalado es Asuka, sabes desde que tú te fuiste, tal parece que St. Tail se hubiera ido contigo, no ha vuelto a aparecer en Seikan desde hace una semana, ni siquiera nosotras la hemos visto vv pero bueno, quizá se retiro de vacaciones._

_Ájala y nos puedas venir a visitar pronto. Te extrañamos mucho. Cuídate y diviértete mucho._

_Rioko y Kioko_.

_Pd. ya que Kyoko dijo tomo no me queda que decir, solo pásatela muy bien…y Kio si es guapo ella es un envidiosa…cariño Rioko_

_Preciosa Meimi:_

_Espero que tu preciosa persona siga tan esplendorosa como siempre cuando estas líneas sean recorridas por tus preciosos ojos._

_Escribo para darte una noticia que espero no margue tu existencia, dados que la cruel distancia nos separa y mis esperanzas están perdidas contigo he decidido darle una oportunidad a mi corazón, ahora salgo con al hermosa Lina Takamiya, se que ella no se comparara nunca contigo y tu inigualable belleza y gracia pero debo seguir mi camino y cumplir con mi destino._

_Quiero que sepas que tú eres insustituible, y que para siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón, y que siempre seremos amigos. Espero que seas muy feliz._

_Tu eterno admirador: Manato Sawatari_

Meimi no podía contener sonoras carcajadas por el servilismo de Manato, el nunca dejaría de ser así. Le daba mucho gusto que ellos estuvieran bien, le hubiera gustado tanto estar con ellos en ese momento. Bueno al menos con sus cartas podía estarlo de alguna manera.

Pronto solo una carta cerrada estaba sobre su regazo. La carta de Asuka. Su pulso comenzó a temblar sin remedio al saber que su palabras estaban encerradas en ella, la abrió con mucha delicadeza y vio la carta en elegantes hojas decoradas y una foto, la tomo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era toda la clase, todos sus amigos y la profesora en una instantánea, él estaba en una esquina con una señal de victoria en las manos y una suntuosa sonrisa. La volteo y detrás decía: "Una sonrisa de todos para que nunca nos olvides…2A."

.- buuu – le picaron las costillas.

.- Ahaaaaaaaaaaa – grito ella sorprendida y la carta bolo un segundo en el aire antes de que la pudiera recuperar de nuevo. Y recuperar su balance – Naoko.

.- Vaya que estabas distraída, hice mucho escándalo para poder llegar aquí, - dijo al tiempo que se limpiaba las hojas del árbol de su caballo- ¿como llegaste aquí?

.- Tengo…experiencia.

.- Te llego correo por lo que veo – dijo viendo los sobres y las hojas decoradas sobre la falda de la pelirroja – con razón llegaste tan contenta esta mañana, nos preguntábamos todos quien era la chica que reía como loca en el patio.- miro la foto en sus piernas y al tomo – ¿es tu anterior clase?

.- Si, mira – tomo la foto de nuevo – ellos son todos mis amigos – comenzó a señalar a todos – ella es Seira, Rioko, Kioko, Manato…

.- Vaya es guapo

.- Si, lo se, pero es muy insistente.

.- Déjame adivinar este…- dijo apuntando al chico de los ojos negros en la foto – es el joven detective Daiki Asuka Júnior

.- Si es él – dijo sonriendo al ver su imagen.

.- Vaya es guapísimo, con razón te trae de un ala.

.- Vamos Naoko, basta con eso.

.- Y tu querido amigo te escribió.

.- Si – dijo mirando de nuevo la hoja – esta es de él.

.- Léelo, anda por favor.

.- Esta bien, pero…

.- Pero que… acaso te contara intimidades aquí.

.- Naoko…

.- No dije nada. – dijo poniendo manos en defensa.

.- Está bien.

_Mi muy querida amiga: _

(.- muy querida verdad

.- Naoko

.- no dije nada.)

_Me dio muchísima alegría cuando por fin tu carta lego a mis manos, me da gusto que te encuentres bien y que consigas pronto a nuevos amigos, no pensé que existiera en verdad alguien mas parecido a todos los locos que aquí estamos, como Manato y Lina a propósito, seguro ya sabes que ellos están saliendo juntos, eso nos traería mucha mas tranquilidad no es así amiga mía._

(.- y eso…

.- bueno digamos que Lina era la versión Konatsu para Asuka y Manato la mía.

.- Ahaaa muy tranquilo, tan tranquilos como para…

.- Naoko

.- No dije nada.)

_Y si las cosas han estado aburridas, pues si un poco… sabes es curioso desde que tú te fuiste también dejo de aparecer St. Tail, unas noches antes de que tu te despidieras ella se despidió de mi en una misión, supongo que es lo mejor, al menos será libre…recuerdas lo que te dije una vez, si ella se detenía, no la perseguiría mas y tengo palabra se que ella es buena y dentro de mi mismo yo ya no deseaba atraparla, extraño la aventura de la persecución, pero creo que es lo mejor, se que donde quiera que ella este, y estará haciendo el bien, así yo no me de cuenta, así ya no robe, detrás del disfraz de la chica de la coleta se que hay una estupenda chica._

_Aunque no lo creas en verdad me alegra, ella es una chica que se había convertido en muchas cosas en mi vida y ahora será libre, sabes aun si regresara creo que ya no seria lo mismo, ambos sabemos ya que esto se ha alejado de ser un simple reto, es mas cercano a una aventura._

(.- Saint Tail… Saint tail… eso me suena

.- Kaitou Saint Tail.

.- ah claro la ladrona, con razón el nombre de ti amigo me suena¿por que no me lo habías dicho?

.- No me lo habías preguntado, puedo seguir.)

_Así que me he mantenido algo quiero últimamente, ha sido algo aburrido pero como dices ya vendrán nuevas aventuras._

_Sabes nos haces mucha falta aquí, todo es demasiado aburrido sin ti, creo que Seira es la que mas te extraña de todos nosotros, se que tu la ayudabas en algo cuando la ibas a ver a al capilla aun no he descifrado que es y supongo que no lo haré por respeto a Seira, pero ella extraña eso¿tú eras su confidente o algo así, no es verdad?...le haces mucha falta…nos haces mucha falta._

(.- mmmm, ese nos haces falta suena mas bien como un ME HACES FALTA A MI jajajaja

.- basta con eso Naoko.

.- No dije nada.)

_Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho, nada es lo mismo sin ti en Seikan, y tu si que eres irremplazable, no creo que tengamos la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú…espero que no te toque la desgracia de encontrar a alguien como yo, no me gustaría eso. Pero no estés triste pronto te acostumbraras, el mundo siempre se pone a tu favor, seguro muy pronto estarás rodeada de amigos, como siempre._

_Me despido cuídate mucho y sigue sonriendo como siempre, estaré pensando en eso y siempre esperando una sonrisa para mi. _

_Tu amigo: _

_Daiki Asuka Júnior_

.- ahaaaaaaaaaaa. – suspiro la chica de cabello castaño – el es lindo…" sigue sonriendo como siempre, estaré pensando en eso y siempre esperando una sonrisa para mi" es tan dulce.

.- Lo se- dijo mirando de nuevo esa frase la final de la carta, y sonriendo también Para si misma.

.- Pues digas lo que digas, ustedes se profesan demasiado cariño para ser solo amigos, no pueden ser solo amigos.

.- Seguro, si la pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo - dijo y sin pensar mucho en su acompañante pego la carta contra su pecho y cerro los ojos – solo ahora, que estamos lejos finalmente podemos tratarnos…así.

.- Eso lo prueba aun mas, pasa siempre, las personas que mas se quieren son las que mas pelan y las que mas se extrañan, eso es pura tensión sexual.

.- Naoko…

.- Esta vez si lo dije – dijo sonriendo divertida.

-- -- --RING… RING -- -- -- --

.- Te ha salvado la campana amiga – dijo Meimi y de un salto rápido y elegante bajo al piso, ante al sorprendida mirada de su amiga – hora de volver.

.- Oye, para ti es fácil, tienes… ¿practica?...pero para mi no¡Ayúdame!. – Meimi la ignoro con una sonrisa y se iba hacía el salón – al menos llama a alguien para que me ayude. Meimi……

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Pasaron un par de semanas más. Las cartas venían e iban cada semana un mínimo de dos, cada vez que una llegaba al destino era leída y contestada casi al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo las que intercambiaban Asuka y Meimi, ellos habían podido mantener una "conversación" decente solo de ese modo, ni siquiera estando juntos había podido platicar de la manera en que lo hacían mediante la correspondencia. En medio de las cartas corrían frases tales como "te hecho de menos" "te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver" "no he podido encontrar a nadie como tu" "te extraño mucho amigo". Habían palabras que sin darse cuenta siquiera los estaban uniendo en lazos rojos que no sabían a donde los podían conducir. Ellos no se estaban dando cuenta de nada… pero estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

.- Asuka… – dijo Seira al terminar una platica con él, él desde hacia un par de semanas había ido muy seguido a la capilla ella sabia muy bien quien era la responsable.

.- ¿Que pasa Seira? – dijo al notar un tono diferente a su amiga, un tono al que habitualmente se acostumbraba. – hay algún problema.

.- No, no te preocupes no es eso… es que tengo que preguntarte algo.

.- Dime...

.- Bueno¿tú sabes que día es el sábado?

.- No.

.- Bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora – el sábado es el cumpleaños de Meimi.

.- En serio – dijo el sorprendido.

.- Si, me preguntaba si…bueno yo quiero ir a visitarla, pero no me dan permiso de ir sola, y como es día de clases, no quiero que eso nos afecte.

.- Claro – dijo él entendiendo la pregunta – claro que quiero ir.

.- Bueno he pensado en decirle a algunas personas mas, para sorprenderla, eso seguro le daría mucho gusto.

.- Si, claro – dijo sin que su ánimo bajara aun

.- que sintiendo de pronto un cierto tipo de celo- eso le gustaría a ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_continuara..._

_**nota de autora**: jeje bueno aqui dejo otra parte mas para las personas que quieran ver la historia, yo mejor que nadie se que St Tail no es muy conocida pero de igual forma no me importa yo disfruto mucho escribendo de ella, gracis Hitomi por tu review espero que a pesar de que ya la leiste me dejes un par mas de ellos jeje verdad que la version original supera en grafico a esta, pero bueno que remedio_

_shian shen_

_mimi chan_


	4. Capitulo 4: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

**_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa... en serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión y sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos._**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

**_"Mudanza"_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

**_Capitulo 4:_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_**

**_Un regalo de cumpleaños... Que siempre quise_**

**_Nota preliminar: por esta vez y por que realmente me gustan como se oyen estos nombres y ser una ocasión especial no latinizare los nombres de los personajes._**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

una lluvia de confeti callo en la cama de Meimi despertándola de golpe en medio de serpentinas y gritos de su mamá y papá

.- despierta hija, este día hay que empezarlo temprano.

Bien ella se levanto y se limpio el cabello en medio de abrazos de su padres, era aun día de escuela así que tenía que prepararse antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Esa tarde su papas planeaban algo, no se lo habían dicho pero lo sabía siempre era así en cada año.

.- hija – le dijo su mamá en la puerta cuando ya se iba sacando algo de su delantal.- Llego esto – dijo y le extendió un sobre

.- gracias – dijo leyendo el remitente feliz – me voy ya

.- cuídate mucho.

.- Meimi corrió a prisa a la escuela, cuando llego no aguanto las ganas y abrió el sobre solo dos líneas en un festivo papel pequeño.

"_**no dudes nunca de la magia de un cumpleaños…todo puede pasar.**_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_**QUERIDA AMIGA**_

_**Tu Amigo: Daiki**_

"Daiki..." solto un suspiro remplazando ese nombre

.- ¡tu cumpleaños¡ - dijo la chica castaña a su lado de pronto.- ¿por que no nos lo dijiste?

.- Naoko…

.- Hey chicos – dijo en voz alta mientras Meimi ya sabía lo que iba venir. – hoy es cumpleaños de Meimi.

.- No Naoko…

Bueno lo que quería evitar estaba pasando ya, todo el salón estaba sobre ella haciendo preguntas y haciendo planes de cumpleaños para ella, se oían algo de pastel, globos y soda. Ella no quería eso esta vez, sabía que una fiesta fuera de Seikan no seria lo mismo, no sin Seira y la misión de cumpleaños, toda la tarde ella había planeado algo, llamarla y perderse con ella en recuerdos y quizá también Asuka… pero ahora esos seria muy difícil.

.- anda dinos que es lo que quieres – dijo Naoko muy animada como la cabecilla de la clase alrededor de ella.

.- No nada en serio, no se molesten.

.- Para nada, anda.

.- Bueno… - dijo y les dio una media sonrisa – vayamos a mi casa algo se nos ocurrirá.

.- ¡**VIVA**!

.- Buenos días chicos – dijo la maestra entrando al salón y terminando con planes así la clase empezó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

.- segura que no habrá problema – dijo un chico en lo bajo con una chica de cabello corto.

.- No, no lo habrá ya pedimos permiso lo olvidas.

.- En serio, no quiero meterla en problemas.

.- Solo tomaremos 5 min. A la salina no le afectaremos en nada.

.- ¿Crees que se enoje?

.- Ah vamos no hablas como tu mismo que te pasa.

.- Nada…no llegamos muy temprano.

.- Basta con eso… tranquilo.

.- Bueno….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Después de toda la mañana, la hora de la salida casi llegaba la algarabía de la fiesta de Meimi después de clase ya era incontenible. Ella estaba algo desanimada, no podía evitar pensar si alguien aparte de Daiki se acordaría de su cumpleaños en Seikan…o si acaso se acordaban de ella.

.- Meimi – la llamo la profesora – puedes hacerme un favor.

.- Por supuesto profesora.

.- Ve a la fotocopiadora del tercer piso y saca una fotocopias

.- Enseguida profesora.

Meimi salio así, al cerrar la puerta del aula enseguida oyó carreras en la escalera, fue rápido a ella y vio, solo pudo ver la víscera de una gorra blanca con una estrella. Pensó en una sola persona en ese momento "vamos Meimi no juegues con tu propia imaginación" sin mas subió al tercer piso, mientras pasos empezaron a subir a prisa.

.- eso estuvo cerca.

.- Si, vamos.

Meimi regreso después de un segundo con las copias en la mano y toco la puerta de la entrada al aula entes de atravesarla.

.- profesora…

.- pasa Meimi

.- yo no… - abrió al puerta y… confeti y serpentinas volaron a su alrededor.

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

Ella se quedo quieta mientras la lluvia de confeti le lleno su uniforme completo, entre las voces de todos sus compañeros reconoció enseguida la voz de varios de ellos, subió su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa, que la dejo casi sin aliento. Seira, Manato, Lina, Rioko y Kioko frente a ella, Seira se acerco mientras ella hacia lo mismo y la abrazo cariñosa, mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

.- Seira – dijo casi llorando – amigos pero que hacen aquí…

.- nunca dudes de la magia de un cumpleaños – dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella y lo vio hay, parado frente una ventana, el halo de luz casi lo hizo ver como un ángel en ese momento, sus típicos pantalones color gris con tirantes, su playera de franja amarilla, y su gorra blanca con la visera hacia atrás – todo puedes pasar – dijo y le dedico una sonrisa.

Todos sus compañeros como si por una orden fuera se hicieron a un lado y ellos estuvieron frente a frente, Meimi lo miraba casi queriendo llorar y su pecho ascendía y descendía con pasmosa lentitud, sus rodillas casi temblaron y no se podía mover, pronto recupero mas su estado de felicidad y corrió a él y lo abrazo tirando su gorra al piso viendo cabello y ojos negros.

.- Daiki – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Meimi… - dijo ella también abrazándola fuerte.

.- No puedo creer que estés aquí

.- No podía esta estar en ningún otro lugar.

Estuvieron así solo segundos antes de oír un suspiro enternecedor de mas de tres chicas a su espalda y voltear a ver, las mas obvias eran Naoko y Seira, se voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de la situación real, manos en cuello y cintura y unos pies ligeramente separados del piso. Ambos se sonrojaron mucho y en un segundo estaban a medio metro.

-- -- --RING… RING -- -- -- --

.- Vamos – dijo ella queriendo disimular las cosas y recogiendo sus cosas- el día será muy corto.

.- Si vamos- dijo él chico recogiendo su gorra del piso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En casa de Meimi en cuento llegaron empezó una alegre fiesta, como suponía Meimi sus papas le tenían preparada una comida deliciosa junto con pastel y ponche. Todo había estado planeado ellos habían ayudado a los chicos a conseguir los permisos y habían llamado a la escuela Saint Paulia para que les dieron permiso también. Sabían que nada podía hacer más feliz a su hija ese día que ver a sus compañeros. Su abuelo miraba cuanta gente quería a su pequeña nieta y se sintió muy satisfecho. Las personas de la ladera de la montaña y la cuidad de Seikan empezaron a mezclarse.

.- ellos lucen demasiado bien para ser solo amigos. - dijo una chica de ojos negros a un lado de Seira.

.- Si, lo se – dijo la chica de cabello corto y castaño junto al chica de ojos negros – pero sabes ellos no solo no eran amigos, ellos era grandes rivales.

.- Naaaaa, Meimi me ha dicho que se la pasaba peleando con él, pero al verlos así se me hace difícil de creer.

.- Si, creo que ambos necesitabas estar separados para saber ahora muchas cosas, yo siempre he creído que todas esa peleas no eran mas que tensión…

.- …sexual.

.- Tú debes ser Naoko verdad – dijo la chica volteando a ver directamente a la chica de ojos negros

.- Si y tu debes ser Seira – dijo la chica a la de cabello corto tendiéndole la mano - mucho gusto.

.- Sabes tú y yo podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

.- Tu y yo… yo creo que si – dijo sonriendo amigable.

Ambas chicas empezaron a conversar del único tema que ahora tenían en común, la pareja del árbol de cerezos que no paraba de hablar.

En el árbol, ellos querían poder hablar para siempre, sabían que en cuanto esa platica terminara ellos debían volver cada uno a su vida y eso les dolía, esas pocas horas que habían podido conversar, olvidándose de todos y de todo por un momento eran felices, las horas pasaban con rapidez sin embargo, pero por ese lapso ellos no querían darse cuenta de ello.

.- no lo creerías, ellos son fenomenales, andan de aquí para allá juntos, hacen tareas, van al cine, incluso Manato me a pedido consejos de ella, como si yo la conociera bien, yo lo único que se es que no me la podía quitar de encima y debo agradecérselo.

.- De verdad no lo puedo creer, ellos llevan menos de un mes saliendo juntos y se ven inseparables, tan enamorados.

.- Si…el amor llega rápido cuando lo has estado esperando.

.- Si, lo se – dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Ellos reconocieron por dentro cada uno que esas palabras eran mas que un simple comentario, ellos estaban viviendo eso ahora, la separación se los había mostrado, pero ya no podían hacer nada al respecto, él quería pedirle tantas cosas, pero no hizo mas que perderse en su mirada…ella quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle tanto, pero sabía que la distancia jamás lo dejaría cumplir con lo que ella pudiera pedirle.

.- yo no sabía eso – dijo el anciano de barba cana y ojos gentiles.

.- El que papá – dijo el hombre mas joven a un lado de él.

.- Eso – dijo apuntando con discreción al árbol de cerezos y a la pareja que no podía dejar de mirarse.

.- oh …yo tampoco – dijo asombrado mirando en los ojos de su hija un brillo inconfundible pero que no había visto nunca en la mirada de su hija con nadie.

.- Crees que sea lo que estamos pensando. - su padre no dejo de mirar a la pequeña pelisroja.

.- Creo que es exactamente lo que estamos pensando hijo.- dijo el anciano mirando a la pareja del arbol de ceresos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- quisiera que estuvieras conmigo…- dijo el de pronto sin pensarlo

.- quisiera que estuvieras conmigo… - dijo ella quedándose mirando sus ojos negros

La frase salio de las dos bocas al mismo tiempo sin realmente sorprender a ninguno de los dos, ambos podían saberlo ahora, ellos querían estar juntos, ellos deseaban tanto no separarse en ese momento, ellos deseaban de tantas maneras distintas pedirse estar juntos y sabían que no podían.

.- te extraño mucho, no sabes cuanto. - dijo el chico de ojos negos sobre ese mar apasible y callado de los ojos de la chica frente a él.

.- Yo también te extraño mucho – dijo sin reparar en verdad en su palabras.

.- Como quisiera que no te hubieras ido – dijo y amablemente sin pensar la atrajo junto a él y la abrazo con cariño.

.- Deje tantas cosas Daiki, quisiera poder recuperarlas.

.- Algunas serán tuyas para siempre (no es romántico )

.- Daiki… - dijo enterrando su rostro e su pecho con temor de llorar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

.- Meimi… - dijo el enterrando su rostro entre su suave cabello dejando salir solo un segundo sus emociones a flor de piel apretando su agarre sobre ella sabiendo que estaba punto de perderla de nuevo.

.- Asuka - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Fue que se dieron cuenta de su posición de nuevo, algo los hizo separarse muy a dolencia lo hicieron.

.- es muy tarde, es hora de irnos, el viaje es muy largo.

.- Si… lo se - dijo sin poder ocultar su congoja y mirándola con su cabeza gaña – debemos irnos.

.- Lo se.

Todos sus compañeros se empezaron a despedirse de ella entristecidos, y por ultimo él, no lo evito solo dejo sus brazos rodearla de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo.

.- se que estamos muy lejanos pero tu y yo… siempre estaremos juntos te lo prometo te seguiré escribiendo siempre…querida…Meimi.

Después de dicho esto se despidió de todos los chicos de la fiesta sus papas y su abuelo y se fueron, Meimi solo vio irse a todos en el taxi rumbo a la estación de trenes. Cuando el taxi estuvo lo suficientemente lejos la mirada de Meimi volvió a ser la misma, casi la del primer día al llegar, su sonrisa se borro.

Entrada la noche en su patio Meimi miraba el cielo, a esas horas todos ya habrían llegado a Seikan… Seikan… Daiki…Eso que había pasado por la tarde había sido tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan bello "_Algunas serán tuyas para siempre" _su corazón quería pedirle una garantía acerca de eso mismo, aunque quizás tenerla seria contraproducente.

.- hola pequeña – dijo su abuelo que estaba a su lado hacia minutos y ni siquiera lo había notado.

.- Ah… - dijo saliendo de su ensoñación y respondiendo con una medía sonrisa - hola abuelo.

.- Por que tan abatida pequeña, pensé que te había divertido mucho hoy.

.- Si, me divertí mucho… es solo que… bueno me da gusto que hayan venido todos mis amigos, pero es tan duro verlos irse.

.- Si lo se, se ve que todos ellos te quieren mucho y tu a ellos…sobre todo al muchacho.

.- ¿Cu…cual muchacho?

.- Al que miras diferente pequeña…

.- Abuelo…

.- Ustedes no deben estar aquí…tu no debes estar aquí.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El lunes por la mañana Asuka fue el primero en entrar al aula, en toda la noche no había podido dormir, ni la noche anterior al llegar de casa de Meimi, no paraba de pensar en ella, en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, en lo difícil que era reconocer muchas cosas ahora que ella estaba lejos. En lo difícil que era reconocer que extrañarla, buscarla, y mirarla de esa manera solo significaban una cosa…el estaba enamorado de ella. Dejo su cabeza golpear sobre la butaca. Oyó el canal de la puerta correrse pero no tubo intención de mirar quien era, pasos se acercaron a él y presintió de pronto que la persona quien fuera que fuera le preguntaría que le pasaba. La persona quedo delante de él y no dijo nada por un segundo. Él levanto la mirada adelantándose al interrogatorio y vio entonces quien estaba hay. Delante de él había una chica con dos deliciosos ojos azul turquesa, pelo rojo, sonrisa de ángel y uniforme de colegiala mirándolo.

.- no, no otra vez, esto es el colmo - él subió la mano con la intención de desperdigar en el aire la ilusión de esa chica de nuevo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus manos conectaron con la suave piel de sus mejillas.

.- Konichiwa – dijo ella - no dormiste bien Asuka jr.

.- … - el se levanto de su asiento como un resorte y se puso delante de ella - ¿eres tu¿en verdad eres tu?

.- Hai – dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

.- Meimi – dio y la abrazo fuerte como si temiera soltarla y que se fuera de un momento a otro – pero como…?

.- Volví – dijo respondiendo a su abrazo – mi abuelo después de la fiesta dijo que Tokio no era lugar para nosotros, que sin importar cuantos problemas tuviéramos nosotros pertenecíamos aquí. Cuando llegamos a casa en la maquina de mensajes había muchos, hay mucha gente buscando a papá para trabajar, volví Daiki, volví para quedarme – dijo muy emocionada – me quedare aquí.

Ellos entonces separaron un poco su abrazo y se miraron directo a los ojos. Meimi lloraba quedamente de felicidad, él igual, sin pensarlo de verdad mucho, él agacho un poco su rostro y puso un delicado y dulce beso sobre sus labios que ella recibió con los ojos cerrados. Todos los miedos que pensó ella que podría sentir en ese momento no llegaron y se besaron por minutos largos sin intención de perderse de nuevo, sellando un lazo que los uniría quizá para siempre.

La comisura de la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta se cerro regalándoles privacidad, la chica de ojos marrones y cabello corto detrás de ella la cerro, con una sensación calida en el pecho, junto sus manos y las puso en actitud de de rezo, y elevo una oración al cielo por permitir que ella volviera que ambos cumplieran sus sueños y que así todo volviera a ser lo de antes.

Bueno casi todo………

Siniestra volvió a las andadas dejando al joven detective siempre tras de ella, preguntándose ahora mas a menudo si no lo hacía a propósito; Lina siguió de nuevo a Asuka pero ahora con un interés mas profesional y Manato detrás de ella completamente celoso, Meimi y Daiki seguían discutiendo, con la diferencia ahora que la mayoría de sus pelas terminaban con besos.

_**Fin**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**nota de autora**: hey que que diera yo por un regalo de cumpleaños asi._

_Dios no se cuanto tiempo tiene este fic entre mi archivo pero sin duda mucho, lo empece justo a la mitad de la historia de Meeting de eso hace como dos años creo yo. No se por que enla costilla de mi borrador de Meeting escribi "Mudanza" y la idea no dejo de vagar por mi cabeza y como estaba cerca mi cumpleaños fue irresistible jeje a mi me gusto mucho esta historia de los shots de St Tail ese es uno de mis favoritos... bueno aqui ya no es un shot pero las personas que conocen la version original entienden por que lo digo._

_un graaaaaaaan agradecimiento a **Hitomi Kansaki Fanel** por ser la mas ferviente seguidora de mi historia (y la que me dejo review jeje) y leerla dos veces, dioses quein quiere leer mis historias dos veces con lo cursi que soy jajajajaja_

_bueno me despido espero poder arrancarte un suspiro con el final no nesesito nada mas._

_shian shen _

_mimi chan_


End file.
